The Demon Who Would Be Human
by Windscarx10
Summary: Inuyasha has come to get Kagome but wat happens when the spirit world thinks he is a average demon slipping past the Barrier?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any Inuyasha I just like making stories

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Demon Who Would Be Human: Enter the Demons

"_Hey Inuyasha Kagome is late she has been gone for more than a week longer that what she said she would."_

"_I know Shippo so how about we go get her instead of sitting here complaining."_

"_What do u mean we u know I would stand out in Kagome's world."_

"_You won't if we use our little spell."_

"_O I forgot we had that ok lets go"_

Present Day

_Ring _

"_Yes finally_ school is out for today now I can go home and rest" Kagome stated

Kagome heard three familiar voices which she knew belonged to no other than Yuka , Erin, and Amui.

"Hey guys" Kagome said

"Hey Kagome me and the girls were wondering if you wanted to come over and meet my cousin Yusuke" Yuka quickly stated.

Kagome replied with a simple "sure I would love to meet him"

At that moment Kagome felt a Demon presents as she looked around she spotted a boy with withe hair wearing loose fitting blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a blue jean jacket that was open.

Kagome shout out "INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT MY SCHOOL."

The three girls quickly asked "You know him, is he your two timing violent boyfriend." and other questions along that line.

"Hey Kagome" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up to Kagome.

"Again Inuyasha why are you here." Kagome asked with fire in here eyes.

"Well you were taking so long that me and Shippo decided to come and get you." Inuyasha said.

Kagome's anger quickly faded at the mention of Shippo's name.

"Hu Shippo where is he."Kagome asked with out noticing Inuyasha hair move.

Then a orange hair ball jumped on to Kagome and said "It's about time you asked about me do you know how hot and long Inuyasha hair is I almost got tied up trying to get out of it."

'O my goodness Shippo looks like a normal kid and come to think of it Inuyasha has ears on the side of his head' Kagome though as she examined Shippo and Inuyasha.

"Hey Kagome are you going to meet my cousin to day or what?" Yuka asked.

"Yay I will be there but is it ok if I bring these two with me?" Kagome questioned Yuka.

"As long as they like ramen and pizza" Yuka replied as the three girls along with Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo headed for Yuka's house but stopped by Kagome's first.

"Hey mom" Kagome yelled.

"Yes dear" Mrs, Higurashi said.

"Mom I'm going over to Yuka's for the night and I will be home tomorrow for supper." Kagome said.

"Ok dear" was all that Mrs. Higurashi said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha- well it took u long enough to ask for shippo

Shippo- I know its like she does not care about me

Kagome- Don't blame me blame the writer he is the on who is doing the story

Me- Hey leave me out of this I only write um as I see um and from watching the show I see you are not the most observant of miko's

Kagome- What!

Shippo /Inuyasha -HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHH

Kagome- Oh Inuyasha

Inuyasha- What

Kagome- HAAAAA SIT, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit,sit


	2. Chapter 2

**Enter The Hojo**

**Three hours before school is out**

"Toddler what do you want now your making me miss my napping class." Yusuke said.

"I didn't know junior high had nap time." Replied a annoyed Koenma

"Yusuke your mission today is to find a hanyou that has been slipping pass the demon barrier for sometime now mainly by a shrine close to were your cousin lives if I am not correct. It also seems that he has a human capone that lives at the shrine. All I want you to do is take out the hanyou but don't harm the girl is that clear."Koenma stated as he continued to brief Yusuke on his mission as well as informing him to take the others as well.

"Yea Yea Kill demon, don't touch girl, bring dead weight ok, anything else?"Yusuke asked.

"No now GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

**Present time:**

"Here we are you guys." Yuka stated as they walked up the steps to her house.

'Wow she lives in a palace.' Shippo though as they reached the house.

He knew his questions would seem out of line so he keep them to his self somehow.

As Yuka opened the door a familiar voice cried out "hey Kagome." and the voice belonged to none other than Hojo.

"Hi Kagome glad to see you over your head cold." stated Hojo.

"Well yea I'm fine as a matter of fact I feel much better thank you." replied Kagome.

"Hey Kagome how come you did not tell me and Inuyasha that you were sick you know that he would have brought you home if you asked." Shippo stated.

"That's because she wasn't sick Shippo and how is this clown anyway?" Inuyasha asked as he glared at Hojo.

"O let me introduce you Inuyasha this is Hojo, Hojo this white haired hunk is Inuyasha" Yuka stated before Kagome could take a breath.

"Ok anyway Kagome I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me tonight?" Hojo asked Kagome.

Kagome started to answer "Well Hojo..." but was cut off as her three fiends said "of course she would love to go out with you tonight"

"No she will not go out with you not tonight or any other night." Shippo and Inuyasha screamed at the same time.

"Thanks Shippo" Inuyasha stated to Shippo who replied with a quick "any time."

"You guys can't answer for me but their right Hojo you have asked me out like 30 times and I only said yes like four time and I was kinda hoping that you would take the hint that I don't like you as boyfriend material but only as a friend so now I have just told you how I feel and beside Inuyasha would probably get jealous and try to hurt you so don't try to ask me out anymore ok" Kagome said with all of her heart.

"Well ok I guess I understand well see you around sometime bye" HOjo said as he ran away as fast as his heartbroken legs would carry him.

"Kagome I can't believe you did that " the three girls stated in unison.

"Well it's over now lets head in" Yuka stated

Inuyasha- well it's about time you dumped Ho-no

Shippo- I thought is was Ho-toe

Me- I know it's Ho-something-something

Kagome- No it's HOJO say with me Hojo

ME/Shippo/Inuyasha- Ho-snow

Kagome- I give up and Inuyasha

Inuyasha- what!

Kagome- Sit Boy

Inuyasha- owwwwwwwwww what was that for

Kagome- The story is over that's what it's for

Me/Shippo- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa


End file.
